The Thunder Storm
by seshomaru94
Summary: This is a one shot I wrote because I couldn't sleep it's about Naru and Mai during a thunder storm ( I suck at summery) I didn't know which genre this fits to so I picked Romance


**The Thunder Storm**

_Italics are Mai's thoughts, _Apple Chancery are Naru's thoughts, _**and bold and Italics are the ghosts' thoughts.**_

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Ghost Hunt**

It was a regular day here at SPR office Naru and Lin were in their offices.

" _I swear they live in there_"

" Mai tea" screamed Naru

This is his 30th cup today I sighed as I knocked on Lin's door to see if he wanted some to. I headed to the kitchen put the water to boil.

"_Wasn't there going to be a thunder storm soon ugh why did I fell a sleep before they mentioned when it was coming"._

I slipped back to reality when I heard the kettle. Once I had put the tealeaves in the water I stared to look for the cups when suddenly the lights went out and I heard thunder I let out a scream, Did I mentioned that I'm mega scared of thunder, I heard a door slam open and is saw a light

" Mai, what happened?" asked Naru as he pointed the flashlight at me.

Before I could reply there was another loud thud without thinking I jumped and held Naru for dear life, while lading out a screech.

" Naru is everything alright?" I heard Lin say as he pointed his flashlight at us.

" Were ok, Mai was just startled by the thunder, go see if you can turn the lights back on" Naru ordered.

I got closer to his chest as more thundering made its way to my ears, Naru turned off the stove and then grabbed my waist as he led me to his office.

" Mai are you sure your ok?" he asked me

"_I could hear the little hint of concern in his voice" _as he was helping me sit down on the couch. He was about to go and sit back at his desk when I grabbed his hand.

" Please stay with me," I said while looking at him with pleading eyes, he sighed, as he lit a candle and put it on top of the desk.

"_Which I have no idea were he got it from_"

He sat next to me and I let out another scream as the thunder only seemed to get louder and louder. As I once again jumped on Naru to block out the sound.

" _Mai are you afraid of thunder?"_ he asked with a smirk if I didn't know him any better I could have sore that I heard concern in his voice.

I knotted my head sense I didn't trust my voice, I heard a knock on the door before Lin came in

" It seems that the power is out in the entire city, I managed to get the battery radio working, they say its going to take a while before the power comes back up they also suggested that everyone stayed indoors and wait untill the storm passed" Lin said

" Looks like were stuck in the office then, make sure we have enough batteries for the flashlights and the radio" Naru exclaimed and I heard Lin leave.

A blush made its way to my face when I realized that I was literally hugging Naru. I looked up at his face and saw that he was in deep thought

" _Looks like he doesn't mind_" I blushed again at the thought.

Before I could asked what he was thinking about I heard another thunderbolt I jumped like 20 feet in the air before bearing my face in Naru's chest.

" Mai calm down your acting like a child" Naru exclaimed

" I am not acting like a child, just because your not scared of anything mister I'm so perfect and teaholic Narcissist doesn't mean that don't get scared" just when I had finished my little rant I heard another thud! , This time I nearly fell of the couch I as I let go of Naru to put my hands on my ears trying and ignore it.

What Mai didn't know was that the last words she said hurt Naru

" Mai no one is perfect, second of all you deal with crazy homicidal ghost all the time and your afraid of a little thunder" he exclaimed putting his hand on my shoulder.

" _Was Naru trying to cheer me up_"?

They stayed like that for about and hour with Mai clinging on to Naru tighter whenever she heard the thunder she was getting tired and cold _" I shouldn't have come to work on a short skirt_" Mai thought shivering a little from the cold.

" Hey Naru"

" Yes"

" Tell me a story" Mai exclaimed looking up at him.

It took him a second to realized what she had said

" Mai you're an 18 year old woman stop acting like a little kid and I refuse to tell you a story," he replied

Even with the little lighting they had Mai could see his face.

" Please my parents use to tell me stories so that I would fall a sleep when ever there was a thunder storm" I looked at his face and for a moment I saw him stare at me.

" Fine if it means getting you off of me, there was once a young man named Mitsuki Higarashi he was a successful CEO and a ghost hunter. One day he got a case at an inn were a spirit was rooming the grounds it attacked everyone that had black, brown, or green eyes specially if they were women, Mitsuiki having Blue eyes and Jet black hair didn't worry to much he knew how to defend himself.

But he was concerned for his assistant Misaki, she had chocolate brown eyes and shoulder length brown hair, he asked her to go home but she refused like she always did when she thought he was being unfair. As she was walking back from making tea she got thrown over the stairs

" _**What does he see in does hideous colors why did he fell in love with you, why didn't he love me"**_ was the last thing Misaki heard before she fell unconscious. Once she recovered her conscious Mitsuki was…" "Oh she fell a sleep" Naru laid Mai's head on his lap so she could be more comfortable noticing he had a blanket near by, one he uses when he falls a sleep in the couch, he crabbed it and put it over Mai's small body and moved a few strains of hair out of her face.

" God she was beautiful, what does she have that makes me lose my mask when ever she is close to me" Naru thought even do he had long a go realized his feelings for Mai. He kissed he forehead and smirked when he saw her smile.

**What do you guys think of my little one shot is probably not that good but sense I can't sleep at the moment this story just came out, Hope you enjoyed and don't forget R&R Please **


End file.
